Between The Two
by SeraphHT
Summary: Keegan observes the relationship between Hesh and Logan from afar and notices little things that don't add up. Prompt from ghostskinkmeme. (Hesh/Logan, SLASH one-shot.)


**A/N: **_So, wrote this because of a prompt on ghostskinkmeme journal. I was so bored, just had to write something, just had to post something. I got this one down within half an hour, sorry for any typos._

_Contains M/M **SLASH**! Careful now! xD_

* * *

It was understandable. The two were brothers. They had a strong bond, a special bond, especially because of the ODIN strikes when they were teenagers. It was a relationship that few people had.

Few people had, indeed.

Keegan tried to ignore the little inkling bothering him about how _abnormally _close Hesh and Logan were. Sure, they're brothers, and he understood that. Still, though. He's known them for a while. Knew there's hardly one without the other unless if one had to go take a piss. There were just some…_things_ he noticed that didn't make sense to him.

Like how he had caught Logan sleeping next to Hesh on the sofa some nights, his hand reaching across and holding on to Hesh's hip, one leg propped up possessively over Hesh's body. Okay, Keegan just found that weird. They were twenty-seven and twenty-five respectively, and things weren't so bad in terms of their safehouse condition, and weren't they, oh, he doesn't know, too _old _to be sleeping together? That, and their position seemed too close for sibling comfort. It was a possessive, _intimate,_ sleeping position, that's for sure.

Or how Hesh's hand lingered on Logan's thigh longer than usual on their way back to a safehouse. Keegan tried, he really _tried, _to look out the window and pretend he didn't notice anything, but couldn't stop himself from throwing a few glances. Hesh's hand lingering on Logan's thigh, and not near the knees, mind you. Near his crotch. If that wasn't suspicious enough, the brothers did share a glance every now and then, accompanied with smiles that almost looked suggestive.

The sniper also noted Hesh's hand would slowly rub up Logan's thigh every time they reached a bumpy part of the road. How Logan's cheeks tinted pink as his brother's hand went further up. Keegan still pretended he didn't notice.

What about, when Hesh's and Logan's legs intertwined underneath the table whenever the Ghosts had dinner or lunch? Keegan, despite never having any siblings, was sure as hell he'd be uncomfortable to have his brother's or sister's legs caught between his as he was about to settle down for a meal.

Keegan wondered whether Elias realized all these little things about his sons.

He knew he was probably being paranoid, or crazy and just assuming things, even went as far as accusing himself of having a crush on Logan (since he was undoubtedly attractive), but, then again, Keegan trusted his instincts. He was a sniper. His observation was always sharp and spot-on. He was correct, of course. He always was.

So what was happening? What was _really _going on between Hesh and Logan?

Keegan wanted to find out.

* * *

Logan was laughing hysterically, his voice a mixture of glee and agony. "Pfft-aha! Ha! Stwaphfit, Hesh!"

Hesh was laughing, too. His laughter was darker, though. Controlled and mischievous. He continued to jab ruthlessly at the blond's sides, enjoying the sight of Logan's squirming, laughing body as he tickled him mercilessly, mildly amused by how he managed to reduce a trained, professional soldier to a hysterical mess on the floor.

"I can't breathe!" Logan cried out pathetically amid his desperate gasps for air. Every single time he needed to inhale some oxygen, Hesh's hands would be all over his upper body, attacking the ticklish spots which Hesh had discovered when they were still children.

Desperate, Logan attempted to wiggle away, but his genius plan was thwarted when Hesh immediately got the idea of what he was doing. Hesh stepped over Logan's wriggling body on the floor and straddled his little brother, balancing his weight between his own knees and Logan's hips as to not crush the younger man under him.

Logan laughed again, squirmed and thrashed about. "Urrgh! Get off me!"

"Ohhoho, no," Hesh smirked, tickling Logan again and making his brother break out in agonized laughter.

"Why?!" Logan stammered, on the verge of tears from the uncontrollable laughter. He writhed again, kicked his legs, but to no avail. Hesh was good between balancing his weight on his knees and on Logan. It pinned him down successfully.

"I like to see you laugh and squirm," Hesh chuckled, a dark chuckle that could only be made from the result of self-satisfaction. At this point, his lips parted into a grin. "Oh, and, I don't know if you realize. Whenever you do squirm, you're really just grinding up against me."

Logan paused, and suddenly blushed. He suddenly became very aware of the fact Hesh was straddling his _hips, _and that every time he wiggled or fidgeted, he subconsciously moved his hips as well.

"You like?" Logan asked innocently, embarrassed look immediately turned into a cheeky, flirty, childish one, and a grin graced his features.

"Maaaybe," Hesh's green eyes glanced to the side, smirking.

Suddenly, Logan ruthlessly rutted his hips upwards, to which Hesh responded with a sharp gasp. The older one flushed red, mouth slightly agape, and, seizing the opportunity, Logan pushed the surprised Hesh off him and stumbled to his feet. The blond laughed triumphantly and ran out the door.

"Logan! Come back here!" Hesh shouted after him, annoyed, yet laughing, as he rushed out the door after his brother.

Luckily, neither of them saw Keegan by the other entrance. He saw and heard the entire thing.

* * *

Keegan contemplated whether he should tell Elias. Sure, it was risky, but he needed to know—was that kind of behaviour _normal _for Walkers?

Maybe he should confess this to Merrick. He wasn't sure how _he _would react to what Keegan might tell him, but the sniper sure as hell wouldn't tell Kick. That man couldn't keep a secret even if he wanted to, and he's all about spreading word. Tell him one thing you don't want anyone else to know, and by a few hours everyone would.

It was already really late. A quarter to one in the morning. Everyone should be asleep by now, or, at least, that's what Keegan thought. Until he heard light footsteps padding over the marble floor in the hallway.

Without anything better to do, the sniper ambled up to his door and opened it just a crack. His room was dark, so no light spilled out into the hallway as he peeked out. To his surprise, Logan was just exiting his bedroom, which was visible from where Keegan slept since his room was at the end of the hallway.

The blond's hair was rustled, his face didn't look in the least bit sleepy—more of furtive, actually, and he was dressed only in boxers. Keegan watched curiously as the younger man walked down the hallway, his footsteps silent, but not silent enough to go unnoticed by Keegan in the intense quietness. Much to his interest, Keegan realized Logan was heading for Hesh's bedroom.

Logan knocked, and leaned on the wooden door leading to his brother's chambers. It wasn't long before the door swung inwards slowly, and though Keegan couldn't see Hesh from his angle, he saw Logan stand straight and smile. It was a soft, sweet smile.

"Hey," he heard Logan murmur. In the deadly silence, Keegan's ears were extremely sensitive to any sound.

"Logan." It was Hesh's voice. He sounded only somewhat surprised.

Logan suddenly held his hands out, and Keegan simply assumed he's resting his palms against Hesh's chest, because the blond suddenly pushed his way into the room without another word. Hesh only mumbled something, and after that the door closed, shutting out any sound from escaping the room.

Keegan's eyes widened a bit, and he was sure his freaked-out expression was hilarious if anyone saw him now.

It took ten seconds before Keegan closed his door and sat back down on his bed, mind still wondering what the hell Logan would be doing in Hesh's room at this time of night. The idea of walking out and down the hallway to go to the kitchen 'for a glass of water' sounded tempting, just to see if his sharp ears can catch any sounds as to what the brothers were doing in there.

Keegan didn't carry out this plan, though. Needless to say, he had a hard time sleeping that night.

* * *

There was nothing better than getting a few good bottles of alcohol to drink the day away.

Kick surely outdid himself by getting what everybody else agreed was first-class wine. From then on, it was chatting, laughing, eating and drinking for a few hours, nothing but light-hearted conversation and delicious beverages shared among the Ghosts. Kick was drunk into oblivion thirty minutes into the 'party'. Elias had quite a lot to the point his face flushed red and he went back to his room before he could do anything he regretted. Merrick and Keegan had only had a few drinks.

"Huh, where's Hesh and Logan?" Keegan suddenly asked, squinting at Merrick though the older man was right next to him. Merrick was looking at Kick who was oddly sprawled out on the floor, giggling sporadically.

"Sorry, what?" Merrick turned lazily to Keegan, arching a brow.

"Where's Hesh and Logan?" Keegan inquired again.

"Think they went outside to the balcony," Merrick took his time taking a sip of the wine in his glass. "Don't think they were here when we popped the bottles. Why?"

Keegan, despite slightly drunk, knew that this alcohol was _way _too good for the Walker brothers to pass up. He felt a bit suspicious.

"I'll invite them to join the party," Keegan murmured, his excuse lame but Merrick didn't bother. The sniper got off the stool, staggered slightly, and walked with about eighty percent control towards the other room, which had the entrance to the balcony.

It was sunset at that time, the sky in the middle of its transition into night. The balcony was long and quite wide, modern and rather high-class for a safehouse, composed of glass, steel and wood.

Keegan slid the door silently, and heard Logan's and Hesh's voices, talking to each other, murmuring. He walked out and stopped at a corner, looking out. He saw Logan leaning against the glass of the balcony, arms wrapped over Hesh's shoulders, talking quietly as his brother smirked and pressed his lips into Logan's soft blond hair.

Keegan sobered immediately. What the… what kind of position was that?! They were close enough to kiss each other!

Hesh was leaning forward slightly, the smirk on his face between peaceful, happy and cheeky, his hands resting gingerly on Logan's hips. Keegan noticed that his knee was between Logan's legs, and every time he leaned in, Hesh pressed against the other.

What. The fuck.

Keegan didn't realize he was holding his breath until he had to exhale and get a new intake of oxygen.

"Heshieee…" Logan mumbled, smiling widely, carressing Hesh cheek. "You were amazing last night."

Last night…last night. Keegan swallowed. Shit, what _did_ they do last night?

Hesh chuckled. "Usually I'd be annoyed when you call me that," Hesh murmured, leaned down and grazed his lips against Logan's ear. "But you were really good, too. Whatever you did, I totally lost."

The younger one giggled as Hesh left a trail of kisses, outlining his jaw, before reaching down to his lips. Without a moment of hesitation Hesh pressed his lips against Logan's, hand trailing up to the back of the blond's neck as he did so.

Keegan stared and stared, wanting to look away but unable to tear his gaze from the two. Fuck, who knew staring at two _brothers _kissing each other was so goodamn hot?! He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disturbed that he could see _everything _from his angle. The sight of their lips pressed together, the expression on their closed-eyed faces, the slow movements of Hesh's knee against Logan's groin.

Logan pulled away. "Wait. Not now. Anyone can see us."

Hesh frowned, leaned forward, sought those lips again. "They'd be too drunk to remember anything even if they did."

Logan didn't pull away when their lips met a second time, and Keegan was mesmerized as the kiss evolved into an open-mouthed one, the sight of their tongues intertwining and saliva connecting was already giving Keegan a hard-on.

Gulping, half aroused and half disturbed, Keegan stumbled back to where Merrick and Kick were. The sniper was only mildly stimulated so his 'problem' was easy to hide.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Merrick grinned.

Keegan grunted and poured himself another glass. He looked at Merrick straight in the eyes, his expression serious, albeit a bit flushed due to the alcohol. Or was it due to the sight of the two handsome brothers making out? He wasn't sure.

"What if I told you, Hesh and Logan are…intimate with each other?" Keegan said bluntly, pretty sure he sounded as stupid as hell.

Merrick was still for half a second, before he leaned forward and remained silent for a while. "Go back to your room, Keegan," he finally decided, smirking. "You're drunk."

Keegan glared at him, though it was a weak glare thanks to his dizzied state. With a groan, he shook his head and dragged his feet to his room, too tired and annoyed at the same time to argue with Merrick. Keegan fell onto his bed, thinking about how his inkling about the Walker siblings was right all along, and was asleep within seconds.

Keegan decided he wouldn't try to tell anybody anymore. At least Hesh's and Logan's secret was safe with him.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked that as much as I did! ;D Don't forget to leave a review :)_


End file.
